The Experience
by lizzydk
Summary: Bella and her family make their trek to the Outer Banks once again. This year is different though. As a 17 year old, Bella wants to go off on her own a little on this trip to experience the youthfulness of the place she loves. One decision she makes provides her with this experience as she begins to make friends and maybe even fall in love for the first time.


**I am officially back! I hope I still have a few readers out there! I am so excited to present to you this magnificent story I am about to write! I can't wait to see how this journey ends. Much love, lizzydk.**

**I do not own these characters. Thank you Mrs. Meyer. **

The Experience: Chapter 1 The Arrival

It's that time once again. The time where I get to feel the salty breeze on my face. Where the sand and saltwater tickle my nose. Where the sun blazes throughout the day. Where the waves crash against the shoreline again, and again, and again. Never stopping. This time only happens once a year and I know damn well not to waste it. All I get are two weeks to fully enjoy the beauty of the ocean in the Outer Banks. Located on the East Coast in North Carolina, it is a prime spot for vacationers over the summer months. Houses rent fast, traffic across the bridge for miles, crowded just about everywhere. That's all it takes to fall in love with it. I have been going since I was five years old. My parents wanted to get away from the hectic city life of the Washington D.C area and ended up going south. I could not be more grateful. My twelfth summer in the Outer Banks is about to begin.

The windows are down as we drive across the bridge. It's Saturday, the busiest day of the week here. It takes hours upon hours to get across one long bridge. The view is spectacular though. The boats are idling on the bay. Jet skis are zipping past under the bridge. I was in my happy place once again. These next two weeks were going to be filled with sunburn pains, reading, and just lots of plain relaxing. Going to the Outer Banks in North Carolina is something I treasure every year. My parents and I have been going for as long as I can remember and I have loved ever since I crossed this bridge for the first time. I love being by the ocean, feeling the sand between my toes. The sudden burst of excitement I get when I see dolphins in the distance. The little airplanes that fly overhead that remind everyone of the roots of the land, and the festivities of the evening. All those memories flood back into me as when inch closer and closer to the promise land. My knee starts to shake a little in the car and my mom turns and around and notices,

"Sweetie! This is so exciting! We are almost there!"

"I know Mom. I am feeling antsy. I have been in this car way too long."

"Well it won't be long now!" My leg shakes faster as we near the end of the bridge. I just could not contain myself. Finally, our car treks onto the island and embarks onto Route 12, which is the only main road that was constructed on the shore. On my left I can see the bay, and on my right I can see the ocean. All around us are beach houses of all kinds. I just get lost in this summer paradise as we past the outdoor shops of Timbuck II and make our way to Corolla Light. Corolla Light is a community in the town of Corolla on the Outer Banks. People that rent the houses in Corolla Light are allowed to use the amenities they give which is basketball courts, pools even a bar and restaurant. Once again, we will be going there for dinner tonight as a good start of the vacation. As we get closer and closer to the house, I see three boys my age carrying surf boards in swimsuits and bare-footed as we past them. I look back and smile a little.

"Oh Bella! Those boys were cuties. Maybe they will be at the restaurant tonight. Apparently they have a thing for the young adults tonight too. You should think about going sweetie!" I roll my eyes, "Yeah maybe I might find some friends…" I trail off. I mean it might be a good idea. I do not have any siblings and my parents are only children so I do not have any cousins. It would be nice on one of these trips to have someone to talk to and hang out with that was my own age.

"Renee. Just let Bella do her own thing this week. She is seventeen. I think it would be good too if she went to that party but don't force her," my dad spoke up and looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Charlie I know I know. But Bella, I can help you get ready. It will be so much fun. I know which dress you should wear. You will look stunning honey." My mom's response made me chuckle.

"Ok Mom." We then turned onto Mirage Drive. I got excited again and my heart was beating a little faster. And then there it was The Bates Motel. The gorgeous beach house towered over us as we parked in the driveway. I threw open the car door and climbed the steps to the front door. My parents were right behind.

"Bella, you are forgetting something," my dad says.

"What!" I say as I turn and see my dad holding up the keys, "Oh whoops I'm just so excited!" I take the keys from him and open the door to reveal our new humble adobe for the next two weeks. White and clean walls greet me as I take in the happiness that washes over me as I look around. The green walls in the kitchen make me smile as I look out onto the deck. I see the giant pond and the other houses around us. I wonder if those three boys are staying in one of them. My curiosity continues as I think about tonight after dinner. If I go to the young adult party tonight would I meet anyone? What if I don't and look like an idiot? What if they are all too-faced, blonde, and pretentious bitches and assholes. I mean it wouldn't hurt to just go and see. I can always leave if I don't find anyone. I sigh as I make my decision. I peer at the other house again as I sit in the one of the wooden chairs on the deck. I would finally be branching out and doing stuff that I never would do back at home. No one knows me here which part of the reason why I think I came to my earlier conclusions. I wanted to find new friends and have new experiences that would last a lifetime. I knew in my heart though that these next two weeks would be just that which would all start with this party tonight. Suddenly I hear the sliding glass door open.

"Honey there you are! It's time to get ready! I saw the perfect dress in your suitcase that will make those boys go crazy. You can wear them with the brown sandals! I'm so excited for you!" My mom was quite the character. I stand up from the chair and look at the parting sunset one last time and roll my eyes and say once again. "Ok Mom."

And with that starts my new journey that I am going to call The Experience.


End file.
